


What We Leave Behind

by DrewWrites



Series: Marvel One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, super short but I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: We try our best to do our jobs so we can go back home to our loved ones, and everyone else can too.





	What We Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to take a quick break from prompt fills and I had this idea after seeing Infinity War for the third time

When he has a moment to rest, Peter sits down on the floor and takes in his surroundings. He is on a spaceship, in outer space, going to some other location in space. He was so excited to tell you all about it. If he made it back home. Peter scolded himself for that thought. He promised himself.

Peter sighs and laid back against the wall. 

“Okay kid, what’s up?” Tony looked down at Peter expectantly.

“I miss my- I just miss home.” Peter was still hesitant about telling Mr. Stark about his boyfriend. You insisted that he’d be fine, Iron Man doesn’t save the world just to be a bigot, but Peter was still nervous.

“Girlfriend?” 

Peter takes a breath.

“Boyfriend, actually.” Tony doesn’t react much, only a slight eyebrow raise, but that was it.

“I miss Pepper all the time when I’m on missions.”

“How do you deal with it?” 

“I don’t make promises to her or to myself. The people back home, those are the people we are fighting for, but in our line of work, promises like that could be broken. We try our best to do our jobs so we can go back home to our loved ones, and everyone else can too. The passion you feel for your home, for your boyfriend? Let that fuel your fight. Now up and at ‘em, we have a war to fight.” Tony pulled Peter to his feet, even though he didn’t need the help, and patted him on the back.

“And Peter?”

“Yes Mr. Stark?”

“I’d love to meet this boyfriend of yours one day.” 

Peter grins at Tony and nodded.

\------

When the fighting was over, and Thanos was defeated, the Avengers finally got to go home. Plus a few new or temporary members. The world never knew it was in perrel, but it’s saviors didn’t mind. They got to go home to the people they loved, and that was enough.

Back at the complex, a near-army of people were waiting for the Avengers. Among them stood you, waiting eagerly, albeit nervously, for your boyfriend to return from medical. Each member had to be checked over, and they trickled out to the living area one by one. 

Steve, greeted by Bucky and Sam (they already got out of medical). A green woman, greeted by a man wearing a leather jacket. Bruce, who just flopped down on the couch near you. You would be freaking out about the hot people (superheroes) around you, if you weren’t so anxious. You remind yourself to ask Peter to introduce you later.

A few more minutes and Tony Stark walks out, greeted by Pepper Potts. He glances around the room, giving small waves and nods. When he spots you, he looks confused for a second and starts walking towards you. Your eyes widen, but you’re distracted by the next person who walks out the door.

“(Y/N)!” You whip around to see your boyfriend standing there, unharmed and okay. You spirit towards him, and just about jump into his arms. You melt into his chest and bury your face in his neck.

“You’re okay, thank the gods you’re okay,” You say. You cling to his clothes and try to hold back your tears, but to no avail. Every bit of worry and relief spills out of you all at once and you’re crying into his hoodie.

“Hey, hey, I’m safe.” Peter rubs a comforting hand up and down your back and in your hair. You’re pretty sure you’ve made a scene, but you couldn’t care less. Peter pulls back and holds your face in both hands, giving you a quick peck on the lips.

“I love you. So much,” he asserts.

“I love you, too.” You pull him in for another hug, and then look around the room. Thankfully, it seems everyone is too wrapped up in their own reunions to notice you and Peter. Except for Tony Stark.

“Peter, are you going to introduce me?” Tony raises an eyebrow at Peter. Peter’s grin is one of the brightest you’ve seen on him.

“Mr. Stark, this is (Y/N), my boyfriend, (Y/N) this is Mr. Stark.” 

Tony says: “Very nice to meet you, I’ve heard great things.”

And you eloquently say: “Uhh.”

The rest of the day is a blur of new faces, but you clearly remember never letting go of Peter.


End file.
